Past and Present
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Random word drabbles for Fuuma and Kamui. Fuuma/Kamui. Warnings inside.


**X/1999 Word Drabbles**

**Summary: **Word drabbles for Fuuma and Kamui. Yaoi, Fuuma x Kamui, slight mentions of other parings, and mentions of mpreg.

**I haven't really seen too many stories with these two so I wanted to add to the fandom!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loyalty**

It didn't matter if they were the Dragon of Earth or the Dragon of Heaven, to Fuuma and Kamui, the other always came first. If there perspective teammates noticed their unnatural way of caring for the other, they said nothing. After all, they too were loyal to someone more so than their loyalty to the Earth.

**Memories**

Every kiss. Every caress. Every touch. Every moment shared between the two was engraved into Fuuma's memory, never to be forgotten. Even after he joined the Dragons of Earth, he still treasured every moment with Kamui and engraved it in his heart. Now these memories were all he had left to remember happier times.

**Laugh**

However slight, the sound of Fuuma's quiet laugh never failed to make Kamui smile, even if it was at his expense. On the other hand, Kamui's laugh always made Fuuma's heart skip a beat and filled him with a warm feeling.

**Urge**

Fuuma could hardly resist the urge to choke Sorata for always flirting with _his _Kamui, the hyper teen was lucky that he also couldn't resist the calming effects of Kamui's lips whenever they were alone after Sorata left.

**Damage**

Despite the injuries Kamui received in his fights with the Dragon of Earth, the damage to his heart always hurt more than the physical blows. Physical wounds healed with time, but wounds of the heart never did. The damage would remain and build up until he couldn't live with it anymore.

**Judgement**

Kamui was grateful that none of his fellow Dragons' judged him for maintaining his feelings for Fuuma even after the two became enemies. Mostly because 1) They too had forbidden feelings for their enemy 2) He himself didn't really care if they judged him, he only cared about Fuuma and 3) They realized that Kamui didn't care and this made them not care either.

**Plans**

Kamui never thought about what he would do after the Promised Day, neither did any of the surviving Dragons. Sorata had left Arashi something to do afterword in the form of their infant daughter. But Kamui had nothing, until he found out that the final clash of power between him and Fuuma had gifted him with an infant son as months later. His future didn't seem so empty now.

**Nightmares**

Fuuma was determined to keep his nightmares from becoming reality, he'd be dammed if he let Kamui sacrifice himself for his sake. He would not stand by and allow anyone to hurt the smaller male, even if it was himself. The thought of even _hurting_ the raven-haired male made his chest constrict in pain, he would not let those dreams come true.

**Guardian**

Fuuma could only smile at the sight of Kamui and their now five-year old son, Ryuji, said child sat in his mother's lap while Kamui read him a bed-time story. How he longed to join his two loved ones. Beside him, Kotori gave him a comforting hug, "He looks just like you." She said looking down at her nephew, "But he has Kamui's eyes." He only nodded in agreement as his eyes zeroed in on his son's amethyst colored eyes. Silently making a solemn vow to always watch after his two loved ones.

**Stranger**

Seeing Fuuma again after he became the Dragon of Earth was almost like meeting a stranger. Gone was the gentle, warm, and loving teenager. Now he was met with a cruel, violent, heartless man who's only goal was to make him suffer.

**Illusion**

Sometimes, he wondered what would happen if he allowed Seishirou to put him under an illusion where the only ones who existed were him and Kamui. Just them. No Promised Days, no Dragons of Earth or Dragons of Heaven, no violence. Just him and Kamui in their own perfect world. Together and wrapped in each other's warmth.

**Natural**

As his hazel eyes roamed over the raven-haired teen's slender body he had to wonder wither it was natural for someone to be born this beautiful. He didn't think so. This only served to heighten his belief that Kamui really was sent from Heaven just for him. No human could be born with the natural grace, power, and beauty that Kamui possessed.

**Instinct**

Instinct guided Fuuma before and after he became the Dragon of Earth. After he became a Dragon of Earth he realized that he had to be a creature of instinct; he never trained like Kamui and the other Dragons' in preparation for the Promised Day. His instincts helped him to fight, survive, kill, destroy and more importantly, before they became enemies, protect those he loved-Kamui and Kotori.

**Love**

The first time he was told "I love you" by Fuuma he hugged the bigger teen tightly and almost cried from relief. His heart thumped erratically against his rib cage as Fuuma gently tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Kamui's soft ones in a chaste kiss. It turned more passionate as time went on, the simple act of kissing conveyed all the love and affection they felt for each other.

**Promise**

He knew that his son would look like his father the second he first layed eyes on him. As the months went on Ryuji resembled his father more and more-he didn't know wither to be happy or cry. But he loved him regardless, more so because he was Fuuma's last gift to Kamui before he died. As he cradled the brown-haired infant he made the silent promise to make sure that he lived a peaceful life; free of violence and heart-wrenching decisions.

**Loss**

The moment the Promised Day passed was when Kamui felt the overwhelming sense of despair. He had lost so many loved ones and it wasn't until then that he felt the full impact of their deaths. Especially Fuuma's'. While he mourned the death of his other friends and would miss them terribly, the pain of losing them was next to nothing compared to the loss of Fuuma.

**Humanity**

Sometimes he cursed humanity. After all, _why should he stick his neck out for those he didn't know? _But more importantly; _why should he sacrifice his happiness with the one person he loved for strangers? _It wasn't fair. And he hated it. Hated that he had to sacrifice so much for the sake of people he did not give a damn about. Hated that humanity was taking away the only group of people he cared about. But it was for the sake of humanity that brought him and Fuuma together after six years of separation.

**Torture**

Watching Kamui from afar while he interacted with Subaru was pure agony for Fuuma. Even though his brain was telling him there was _no way _that Subaru was interested in Kamui the way he was and that Subaru _only _had an interest for Seishirou. His heart, however, would always surge with jealousy and a burning rage toward Subaru for even _daring_ to be near _his _Kamui. It was only because of his respect for Seishirou that he didn't kill Subaru.

**Insanity**

Fuuma wondered if Kamui was crazy sometimes. Because no matter how many times he _pushed_ him away, no matter how many times he_ hurt _him, he _always came back for more._ He seethed mentally; _why _did Kamui always come back for more? _Why _did Kamui allow his touches even though in the end, he would be hurt? The only conclusion he could come up with was that Kamui was crazy. And he was too, because he _looked forward _and _loved _it when Kamui come back for more.

**Time**

With time, Kamui was able to stop flinching whenever he looked at his son. It had been hard the first few months, Ryuji resembled Fuuma so much that it was almost scary. As Ryuji grew, the similarities went beyond just physical appearance, but also mannerisms. Arashi would comment on how the child was like his father before he became their enemy. But it was the similarities between father and son that comforted him, a piece of Fuuma would always be with him because Ryuji was the result of all the precious time that Fuuma and Kamui spent together.

**Delirious**

Kamui could hardly think as waves of pleasure surged through him. "...Fu-Fuuma-ah" he moaned out shakily, his mind beginning to go delirious from pleasure as Fuuma attacked his neck and began to kiss his pulse point while still hitting _that spot _inside him that made him see stars. And he swore that if _this _was what it felt like to lose your sense of reality and instead replaced with this _overwhelming sense of pleasure that just felt so right_. Then he would gladly lose himself.

**Monster**

With each blow that he dealt to the raven-haired teen his belief that he was a monster increased. While he was glad that Kamui had the speed to avoid his attacks on time so that minimal damage was done, he still felt horrible. He mentally cursed himself whenever he raised his hand against his small, beautiful lover; anyone, he decided, who ever raised their hand against someone like Kamui-pure and angelic-was a monster. And he was the worst kind; one who loved a person and did nothing but hurt them.

**Waiting**

Ten-year old Ryuji Shirou, like most children, was not patient. He didn't like how his mother would always avoid questions about his father, his mother always said _"I'll tell you when you're older."_ He only knew the basics-his father's name was Fuuma Monou and he had died before he was born. Every time he asked, a sad, painful look would flow in his mother's amethyst colored eyes, a bitter-sweet smile on his face and he would stop upon seeing it. He loved his mother and he never wanted to see him in any kind of pain. So no matter how impatient he became, he would wait until his mother was ready to tell him.

**Death**

The weeks following the Promised Day were utterly painful and miserable for Kamui. He sometimes wished that he had died that day along side Fuuma, it was just to _painful _to live each day knowing that the one person he loved above all else was gone. Death would have been easier, at least he wouldn't be suffering every second if he disappeared. In his opinion-living was worse than death.

**World**

Ironically, even though he saved the world from destruction-his own world ended when Fuuma died. He felt detached from the world around him and everything seemed dark and bleak-nothing sparked his attention. When Ryuji had been born, it was like seeing the fabled 'light at the end of the tunnel'. His world had been reborn.

**Breathless**

Fuuma's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at his naked lover, he had never seen anything so beautiful. His face had a light red-tinted blush, his amethyst eyes half-lidded and dark with lust. Soft, swollen lips opened slightly with small pants leaving them. His body small and slender-but still well-built, his skin practically glowing from the moonlight streaming on him giving him an angelic beauty that was not of this world.

* * *

**Any good? Thanks for reading this guys! **

**Please review!**


End file.
